mouseuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Magic
Magic is an artificial, semi-intelligent construct superimposed over the physical reality of the Localverse. This allows intelligent beings to manipulate the laws of reality once connected to the magic field. Magickal Energy As with the magic field, magic energy gets its name from its similarity with the concept of energy in Physics, and just as with the magic field, magic energy shares only token similarity with the Physical concept. Magic energy can be broadly described as the potential to manipulate reality. Universal Magickal Field The magic field is physical quantity akin to fields in Physics. The magic field, however, differentiates itself from the fields found in Physics in that, where physical fields have single values for every point in space-time, the magic field has no quantitative way of representing its properties. Rather, the field can only ever be described through abstract concepts that exist separate from the properties that define the basic tennents of physical reality. This is because the magic field is not a natural part of the universe, but has been superimposed over the physical matrix of the universe by artificial means. While it is impossible to directly assign a single or composite value to the field, its strength over a region can be indirectly measured and roughly quantified. These values are plotted on the Demm scale. Linkage The strength of the magic field corresponds inversely to the level of entropy in a given construct, and when a construct reaches a sufficiently high level of organization the strength of the field becomes great enough that the construct can directly siphon magic energy from the field. When this happens the construct is said to be linked with the field. This happens most frequently with living creatures, especially those with sapience, as they are often the most highly organized constructs in existence, and a linkage will only occur naturally with living things. All sapient creatures will have a link with the field so long as they developed in a region with a sufficiently strong field, but only those with a strong link can feel or manipulate the field. Those without a strong link are said to be weakly linked to the field. A linkage can be created artificially with nonliving matter by a process of induction, though a strong link is notably difficult to create with a nonliving construct. All living creatures and many nonliving objects have at least a weak link to the magic field. This means that they can be manipulated through magical means and can potentially manipulate it if given proper assistance, however in their natural state they will neither be able to sense or control it, nor will they have any control of magic energy. Any creature with a strong link is able to influence magic energy to some degree. The level of control such a creature can exert over magic energy varies depending on the strength of the link and the aptitude of the species at the use of magic. The relative strength of strong links is quantified by its Moragg Number and the adeptness of a species to use magic is charted on the Koenig scale. Magickal Beings :Main article: Magickal Beings Most forms of life are purely physical, based entirely on self replicating pieces of organic "code". But the self organizing properties of magic means that a creature can be partly or entirely entirely composed of magic. A creature composed entirely of self organizing magicks is an Aethereal Being, whereas a creature that is only partially magic is a Magickal Being. Category:Magic